The present invention relates to devices for applying electrical energy to living tissue. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for electrically stimulating penile and anal tissue.
It is known that medical disorders such as diabetes, leukemia, anemia, X-ray exposure, and so forth can cause impotence in males. Furthermore, it is known that the application of electrical stimulation to penile tissue can cause erection where impotence may exist due to these physiological conditions or due to psychological conditions. Indeed, it is known that the application of electrical stimulation to penile, urethral, and anal tissue can induce orgasm, even where the subject has suffered damage to the nerves serving the sex organs.
The art is replete with various devices used to apply electrical stimulation to the subject areas. Rigid rings capable of transmitting low levels of electricity to the skin and muscles are typically applied about the penis and/or the scrotum. Insertable rolled or plug-type electrodes, made to be rolled to size, or sized in a variety of sizes to fit the user""s anatomy, are known for the purpose of applying low levels of electricity to the skin and muscles inside and surrounding the penis, and to the skin and muscles inside the anus.
Rigid rings are useable for males where the application of electrical current to only a portion of penile tissue is sufficient to induce erection. However, due to the tremendously varying size of the penile tissue from rest to engorgement, the rigid ring may cause discomfort or pain to the user when the penis is engorged.
In males, the glans, or head of the penis, is highly sensitive to stimulation. Likewise, the corona, i.e., the ridge of flesh demarcating where the glans and the shaft of the penis join, is highly sensitive. Rigid rings that are typically worn along the shaft of the penis do not provide sufficient stimulation about the glans and the corona.
Internally worn insertable electrodes are desirable to stimulate and to induce orgasm. However, many of these prior art insertable electrodes are difficult to retain in the appropriate position, uncomfortable for prolonged wear due to rigid components, and hard to effectively clean.
In addition to the problems described above, the use of the prior art devices can cause discomfort, pain, and even injury to the users of the devices due to the development of hotspots. A hotspot is an area of intense heat and/or pain produced by a concentration of electrical energy at a contact point of the electrode device. This hotspot can be due to insufficient or unevenly distributed quantities of lubricant resulting in poorly distributed electrical contact between the electrode and the skin. Hotspots are particularly painful and consequently, highly undesirable on the sensitive tissues inside and around the penis and inside the anus.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for the application of electrical stimulation to penile, urethral, and anal tissue.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an electrode apparatus that can induce erection and orgasm.
A further advantage of the present invention is that an electrode apparatus is provided for the application of electrical stimulation to the penile tissue that is comfortable to wear during penile engorgement.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that an electrode apparatus is provided that enables an even distribution of electrical contact between the apparatus and the penile, urethral, and anal tissue.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in one form by an electrode apparatus that includes an electrode exhibiting a length, and having first and second ends located at opposite ends of the length, an exterior surface, an interior passage, and openings disposed along the length and extending from the exterior surface to the interior passage. The electrode apparatus further includes an electrical contact and a non-conductive sheath surrounding a portion of the electrical contact and retaining the electrical contact in electrical communication with the electrode.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in another form by an electrode apparatus that includes an electrode exhibiting a length, and having first and second ends located at opposite ends of the length, and an aperture located on the length. A rigid conductive dowel is disposed in and extends from the aperture, and a conductive tubular member is bonded to the electrode about the aperture and surrounds the rigid conductive dowel. The electrode apparatus further includes an electrical contact and a non-conductive sheath having a bore. The bore has a first interior portion exhibiting a first inner diameter, and a second interior portion exhibiting a second inner diameter that is less than the first inner diameter. The first and second interior portions are axially aligned and contiguous. The conductive tubular member is press-fit into the first interior portion, and an end of the electrical contact is inserted through the second interior portion and into the first interior portion for press-fit into the conductive tubular member. The non-conductive sheath retains the electrical contact in electrical communication with the electrode via the conductive tubular member and the rigid conductive dowel.